Kategorie:Bill Cosby
thumb|left|330pxBill Cosby (* 12. Juli 1937 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; eigentlich William Henry Cosby, Jr.) ist ein US-amerikanischer Komiker, Schauspieler, Sänger und Buchautor. Leben Cosby verließ die Highschool, als er die zehnte Klasse wiederholen musste und ging zur Navy. Mit einem Football-Stipendium kam er an die Temple University, brach jedoch wegen des Erfolges als Stand-Up-Comedian im „Gaslight Cafe“ das Studium ab, was den Beginn seiner Karriere markierte. Dennoch erwarb er später seinen Doktortitel. Seine schauspielerische Karriere begann 1965 mit der Serie I Spy (deutscher Titel: Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen), in der er an der Seite von Robert Culp einen CIA-Agenten darstellte. Danach spielte er in vielen Serien mit, die seinen Namen im Titel trugen. Die Serie Die Bill-Cosby-Show lief von 1984 bis 1992 auf NBC und war eine der erfolgreichsten Sitcoms in der Geschichte des US-Fernsehens. Bill Cosby studierte außer an der Temple University noch an der University of Massachusetts. Im Jahr 1972 erwarb er den Grad eines Master of Arts (M. A.). 1976 wurde er zum Doktor der Pädagogik promoviert. In seiner Dissertation beschäftigte er sich mit seiner eigenen, recht erfolgreichen Kinderserie Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids.Den zweiten Doktortitel verlieh ihm die Universität von Südkalifornien ehrenhalber. Sie honorierte damit Cosbys Engagement für Obdachlose und Kinder in Not. Beachtung fanden auch seine humorvollen Bücher über Familienleben und Kindererziehung. Bill Cosby ist mit Camille Hanks verheiratet. Sie haben vier gemeinsame Töchter (Erika, Erinn, Ensa und Evin) und einen Sohn, Ennis. Dieser wurde am 16. Januar 1997 Opfer eines Raubmordes, als er auf einem dunklen Highway bei Los Angeles einen Reifen seines Autos wechseln wollte. Mikhail Markhasev, ein ukrainischer Immigrant, wurde im August 1998 schuldig befunden, Ennis Cosby erschossen und beraubt zu haben. Er bekam eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe ohne die Möglichkeit zur Bewährung. 2002 wurde Bill Cosby mit der Presidential Medal of Freedom geehrt, der höchsten zivilen Auszeichnung der USA Deutsche Synchronstimme In den meisten seiner Filme wurde er von Edgar Ott und Joachim Kemmer synchronisiert. Besonders bekannt dürfte aber Engelbert von Nordhausen sein (u. a. als Standardsprecher in Die Bill-Cosby-Show). Auszeichnungen * Aftonbladet TV Prize (1986–1990 gewonnen) *BMI Film & TV Awards (1987 zweimal, 1988–1991, 1997 und 1998 gewonnen) *Comedy Central Award (Johnny Carson Award) (2014) *Daytime Emmy (1981 und 2004 gewonnen, 1986 und 2002 nominiert) *Emmy (1966–1969 gewonnen, 1970 nominiert, 2003 Ehrenpreis Hope Humanitarian Award erhalten) *Golden Globe (1967, 1973 und 1987 nominiert, 1985 und 1986 gewonnen) *Spingarn Medaille (1985) *Presidential Medal of Freedom (2002) *Grand Marshal of the Tournament of Roses (2003) *Grammy Award (1968, 1969, 1971, 1972 und 1986 gewonnen) *Hollywood Walk of Fame Filmografie 'Fernsehserien' *1965–1968: Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen (I Spy) *1969–1971: The Bill Cosby Show *1972: Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *1972–1973: The New Bill Cosby Show *1985: Ein Colt für alle Fälle (The Fall Guy) *1984–1992: Die Bill Cosby Show (The Cosby Show)1994: Detektiv Hanks (The Cosby Mysteries) *1999: Little Bill *1996–2000: Cosby 'Filme' *1972: Magnum Heat (Hickey and Boggs) *1974: Samstagnacht im Viertel der Schwarzen (Uptown Saturday Night) *1975: Drehn wir noch'n Ding (Let's Do It Again) *1976: C.R.A.S.H. (Mother, Jugs & Speed) *1977: Ausgetrickst (A Piece of the Action) *1978: Das verrückte California-Hotel (California Suite) *1981: Zum Teufel mit Max (The Devil and Max Devlin) *1987: Cosby - Die Superkanone (Leonard Part 6) *1990: Ghost Dad – Nachrichten von Dad (Ghost Dad ) *1992: Bill Cosby & Co. – Die Rückkehr der Superspione (I Spy Returns) *1992: Meteor Man (The Meteor Man) *1996: Jack *1997: Vier kleine Mädchen (4 Little Girls) *2004: Fat Albert 'Diskografie' *1963: Bill Cosby Is a Very Funny Fellow Right! *1964: I started out as a child! *1965: Why is there air? *1966: Wonderfulness *1967: Silver Throat: Bill Cosby sings *1967: Revenge1968: To Russell, My brother, whom I slept with *1968: Bill Cosby Sings Hooray for the Salvation Army Band! *1969: 8:15 12:15 *1969: It's true! It's true! *1969: The best of Bill Cosby *1970: More of the best of Bill Cosby *1970: Sports *1970: Live: Madison Square Garden Center *1971: When I Was a Kid *1971: For Adults Only *1971: Badfoot Brown & the Bunions Bradford Funeral Marching Band *1971: Bill Cosby Talks to Kids About Drugs *1972: Inside the Mind of Bill Cosby *1973: Fat Albert1974: At Last Bill Cosby Really Sings *1976: Bill Cosby Is Not Himself These Days *1977: Disco Bill *1977: My Father Confused Me… What Must I Do? What Must I Do? *1978: Bill's Best Friend *1982: Bill Cosby: Himself *1986: Those of You With or Without Children, You'll Understand *1986: Cosby and the Kids *1990: Where You Lay Your Head *1991: My Appreciation *1991: Oh, Baby *1994: At His Best *1997: Hello Friend: To Ennis, With Love *2001: 20th Century Masters: The Millennium Collection: The Best of Bill Cosby *2004: The Bill Cosby Collection Bücher *1987: Familienbande. *1988: Time flies. Bantam Books, ISBN 0-553-27724-3. *1990: Die Kunst, ein perfekter Vater zu sein. *1992: Halt die Zeit an oder Wie wird MANN mit Anstand älter. *1998: Kids say the darndest things. Bantam Books, ISBN 0-553-58126-0. *2001: Cosbyology. Essays and Observations from the Doctor of Comedy. Hyperion, ISBN 0-7868-6810-4. *2007: Come on people – On the path from victims to victors. Das wurde aus Bill Cosby Inzwischen ist Cosby stolze 75 Jahre alt, aber immer noch mächtig aktiv. Der promovierte Pädagoge tritt als Comedian auf, ist auch als Komponist tätig. Er kann auf ein Leben voller Superlative zurückschauen: Sein Buch „Fatherhood“ (1986), ging schneller weg als irgendein anderes Buch in den USA zuvor. Auch als Sänger war er erfolgreich: Er gewann 8 Goldene Schallplatten und 5 Grammys. Seine schwerste Stunde hatte Cosby, als sein Sohn Ennis 1997 in Kalifornien Opfer eines Raubmords wurde. Mitlerweile hat er sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Einige Zeit ging um Bill Cosby das Gerücht um das er tot sei .diese Gerüchte stimmen zum Glück nicht er ist quik lebendig. bill-cosby-1.jpg 120919080052-cosby-bill-cosby-story-top.jpg Bill_Cosby_-_USN.jpg|Bill Cosby in Jugenzeiten bill-cosby.jpg BillCosby.jpg|Bill Cosby heute bill-cosby (1).jpg Kategorie:Darsteller